Domestic animals, such as cows, calves, pigs, horses, dogs, cats, etc. all are susceptible to shock or stress caused from nutritional deficiencies, trauma, infection or extreme environmental changes such as lot adaptation stress in cattle. While such stress does not necessarily exhibit its most extreme form in shock in all cases, it nevertheless adversely affects the animal. This is particularly important with cattle, calves, cows, pigs, piglets and sows. These latter animals are all meat sources and undergoing stress they often will not eat as they should, or in any event, their weight gain is not as fast as it should be, resulting in an economic loss to the producer. Then too, stress also makes domestic livestock susceptible to numerous other infections etc.
Accordingly, there is a real and continuing need for an inexpensive shock and/or stress treatment to give domestic animals an immediate boost responsive to shock and/or stress.
The primary objective of the present invention is to fulfill the above need with both a composition and method for counteracting stress and/or shock in domestic livestock animals, and other animals as well.